


Only Human

by kalinebogard



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Sexually Transmitted Diseases, ShinoKiba - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: "Quando não houver mais nuvens de chuvaVai brilhar a rua molhadaSó a escuridão nos ensinaO forte clarãoCom força, siga em frente"O emprego de Shino o leva a vários hospitais, em busca de pessoas a quem possa ajudar. Nem sempre ouve um "sim" para sua oferta. Tem casos que sabe que não adianta insistir.Mas, às vezes, encontra pessoas que parecem sofrer tanto, que ele não pode simplesmente virar as costas. Pessoas quem é mais persistente.Deste jeito ele conseguiu fazer Kiba pensar a sério em sua inesperada proposta.





	Only Human

A tarde foi fraca. Não fugiu ao esperado por Aburame Shino, afinal, tardes fracas eram o padrão, não a exceção.

Já tinha passado por quase todos os corredores daquela ala, distribuindo os cartões. Em momento algum sentiu que deu sorte. Restava apenas aquele corredor e então iria embora.

Passava em frente a um dos quartos quando a cena lá dentro chamou sua atenção. O paciente tentava pegar o jarro de água que estava sobre o criado-mudo ao lado da cabeceira, mas a distância era maior do que sua fraqueza permitia alcançar.

— Com licença — disse entrando no quarto, indo ajudar o rapaz.

— Obrigado! — ele exclamou com os olhos brilhando — Minha garganta 'tá seca pra caralho.

E aceitou o copo de água que Shino lhe estendeu, segundos antes de puxar a cadeira na intenção de se sentar — Posso? Sou Aburame Shino.

— Hn — o rapaz torceu o nariz. A mão que segurava o copo tremia de leve — Sou Inuzuka Kiba. Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? Eu estou doente.

Shino sentou-se, antes de responder:

— Se fosse perigoso, você estaria na ala de contenção, não na clínica médica.

Kiba terminou de beber a água, mais lento do deveria. Shino compreendeu aquilo como um sinal. Ele parecia alguém que não gostava de ficar sozinho, caso contrário não estaria alimentando o diálogo.

— Como está se sentindo? — indagou notando a face amorenada pálida e cansada. Os cabelos castanhos bagunçados pareciam um tanto sem vida.

— Agora 'to ótimo. Me senti mal pela manhã e minha mãe me arrastou pra cá, 'to esperando só a alta pra ir embora. Você não está doente, está? — perguntou observando os trajes exóticos do seu visitante — Nem trabalha aqui! Está visitando alguém?

— Quase isso…

— É tipo aqueles religiosos que visitam os doentes? Se for o caso nem adianta. Não acredito em Deus, nem nessa baboseira. Com todo respeito.

O rosto de Shino continuou impassível, apesar de se surpreender com a enxurrada de palavras e a conclusão totalmente precipitada e equivocada. Não que fosse incomum pacientes com a postura tão relutante. Na verdade, durante aqueles anos visitando hospitais, aprendeu que basicamente podia classificar as pessoas em dois casos: doentes que se agarravam à fé como única e infalível tábua de salvação; e os que estavam tão decepcionados com a vida que deixavam de crer em qualquer coisa que fosse.

Enfiou a mão no bolso do grande casaco que o cobria e fisgou um dos cartõezinhos de visita.

— Trabalho para a ONG “Only Human”. Temos grupos de apoio de segunda à sexta-feira para pessoas que precisam de ajuda, será bem-vindo se quiser participar.

Kiba observou o cartão branco com letras pretas e azuis. Devolveu o copo para Shino. Ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensativo. A batalha que travava era nítida: havia curiosidade nas íris de formato peculiar, quase animalesco. E hesitação.

— Não —fez menção de recusar o cartão — A ajuda que eu preciso está aqui no hospital, er, Shino. Agradeço a boa vontade, mas a sua ONG não vai poder fazer grande coisa.

Shino meneou a cabeça.

— Fique com o cartão. Tem nosso endereço. Eu…

— Que porra, cara. Eu sou soropositivo. Como é que você e a sua ONG vão me ajudar?

A explosão não ofendeu Shino. Não era a primeira vez que ouvia alguém muito jovem amargurado com a vida. Tampouco seria a última vez na profissão que escolheu seguir. Tal postura era uma autodefesa recorrente a quem já sofreu demais.

Observou a expressão contrariada e levemente arrependida por ter sido grosseiro. Não fez grandes casos antes de retomar a fala:

— Quartas-feiras — disse simplesmente.

Isso fez Kiba piscar, confuso.

— O quê?

— Temos um grupo de apoio para soropositivos todas as quartas-feiras. A reunião começa às dezenove horas, só precisa chegar no horário.

— Caralho, você não desiste! — acabou por rir um pouco.

— Não. Desistir nunca deveria ser uma opção. Não está sozinho nessa, nem precisa enfrentar tudo sozinho. Como eu disse: será bem-vindo em nossa ONG.

A frase firme aumentou a curiosidade de Kiba. Ele remexeu-se debaixo do lençol e rosnou alguma coisa antes de aceitar o cartão que Shino ainda lhe estendia.

— Você também é…? — quis saber se ele participava dos grupos.

— Não. Não tenho HIV — explicou com paciência — A “Only Human” criou um leque de atuação muito amplo. Segundas-feiras, temos o AD, Apoio ao Doente. Recebemos pessoas com qualquer tipo de enfermidade. Quartas-feiras, grupo para soropositivos. Quintas-feiras, acolhemos vítimas de abuso sexual. E sextas-feiras, mulheres que sofriam com violência doméstica.

Kiba escutou com atenção, começando a se interessar pelo que parecia um trabalho sério. Entendeu porque Aburame Shino não repudiou o contado ao saber de sua doença. Ele já estava acostumado a conviver com vários tipos de enfermidades e problemas! E não no sentido religioso.

— E terças-feiras? — notou que aquele dia passou em branco — Vocês tiram folga?

— Não. Terças-feiras acontece o grupo do qual eu sou participante — respondeu.

O rapaz observou o rosto impassível coberto pelos óculos escuros, acessório que o tornava um tanto sombrio.

— Você tem algum tipo de problema de visão? — não resistiu a questionar.

— Sou vesgo — a resposta sequer hesitou.

Kiba ficou chocado, e tal fato estava evidente na face dele. Não soube como reagir: ser vesgo era uma doença? Precisava de grupo de apoio? Não parecia uma piada, parecia?

— Eu… sinto… muito...? — soou incerto.

Shino suspirou.

— Foi uma tentativa falha de humor, me desculpe. Terças-feiras reunimos o grupo do N/A, Neuróticos Anônimos.

Kiba recostou-se na cama, cansado de ficar sentado.

— Não somos todos neuróticos? — debochou, incerto sobre a informação a respeito de ser vesgo ser verídica ou não.

— Alguns em maior escala. Sofro de Transtorno Obsessivo-Compulsivo. Tenho pensamentos repetitivos o tempo todo, não consigo tirar esses óculos para nada, porque eu sinto que meu pai vai morrer se eu os tirar. E é por isso que eu não desisto fácil — repetiu informações de forma sucinta, como já estava acostumado a fazer.

— CARALHO! — ele voltou a se sentar, mais interessado no assunto do que deveria — Sua casa é cheia de lixo?! Eu vi no Discovery Channel cada casa bagunçada de cair o cu da bunda!

Okay, ali estava uma reação que Shino não via todos os dias.

— Não. Eu tenho a parte da Obsessão, não da Compulsão. Minha casa é organizada e limpa.

Kiba pareceu um tanto decepcionado, enquanto voltava a se deitar.

— Entendi. Obrigado por me contar. Não prometo nada, mas vou pensar no seu convite.

Shino acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito pela resposta. Foi a mais positiva que recebeu naquela visita ao hospital. A “Only Human” trabalhava com representantes que se espalhavam pelos hospitais de Tokyo, em busca de pessoas a quem ajudar. Era assim que Shino gastava suas tardes. E a noite ia para as reuniões, como Coordenador.

— É comum você passar mal? Ou foi um caso isolado? — perguntou como forma de começar um assunto. Queria ficar ali até que alguém da família viesse ao quarto, para não largar aquele rapaz sozinho.

— Não, até que não. Tenho muitos dias bons, o coquetel ajuda a segurar a barra. Dias ruins são poucos, mas me largam no chão. Uma vez eu estava na faculdade, minha imunidade não tava lá essas coisas, sabe? Mas eu não queria perder as aulas daquele dia…

Shino ouviu os relatos empolgados por algum tempo, até que uma jovem mulher entrou no quarto, seguida por um enfermeiro. Ela se apresentou como Inuzuka Hana, irmã mais velha de Kiba.

Foi o momento em que Shino se despediu e partiu, devolvendo a privacidade ao rapaz e levando consigo a esperança de que conseguisse ajudá-lo ao menos um pouco.

—--

No decorrer dos dias, Shino envolveu-se na rotina que controlava sua vida e era reflexo do transtorno. Seu caso tinha como sintomas a necessidade de ordem, a obsessão com os óculos de sol e a impossibilidade de sorrir. Trabalhar na ONG era parte da terapia, conviver com pessoas trazia risco à ordem, isso lhe causava angústia controlada pela Sertralina, e certa satisfação pouco-altruísta em saber que fez a diferença na vida de alguém.

Assim se passou a primeira, a segunda e a terceira semana. Eventualmente, acabou relegando o contato com aquele garoto para segundo plano, ainda que não o esquecesse por completo. De um jeito inusitado e impressionante, percebeu que se lembrar do rapaz funcionava como um tênue ancora quando os pensamentos repetitivos pareciam insuportáveis.

Angariou novos membros para os grupos da “Only Human”, perdeu alguns pacientes, literalmente. Trabalhar com doentes era correr o risco de vê-los falecer a qualquer momento. Por mais que tentasse não se envolver emocionalmente, era em tempos assim que precisava recorrer ao terapeuta e reforçar a dose do remédio ao menos de modo temporário.

E foi assim, sem previsão, que Shino reconheceu Inuzuka Kiba no saguão do prédio em que faziam as reuniões, sendo recepcionado por Naruto, um dos frequentadores dos grupos. A entrada resumia-se a um pequeno hall com um balcão de madeira, vazio àquela hora. E uma porta interna que levava para as salas de atendimento.

Suspirou com a cena, apressando-se para interferir.

— Boa noite — falou chamando a atenção dos garotos.

— Boa noite, Shino! — Naruto respondeu eufórico — Sei que hoje não é dia do meu grupo. Mas… eu... eu precisava vir aqui hoje, ver se alguém queria minha ajuda. E fiz certo: encontrei o Kiba! Eu ia acompanhar ele até a sala do grupo!

— Eu assumo daqui, Naruto. Obrigado. Mas o Kiba não precisava de ajuda, eu já estava indo me encontrar com ele.

— Ah… — a pequena exclamação saiu estranhamente decepcionada.

— Kurenai-sensei está na sala dela, porque não aproveita para conversar um pouco?

— Claro! Ótima ideia! Até mais! — e o rapaz saiu apressado, entrando pela porta de acesso interno.

— Cara legal! — Kiba falou um tanto tímido, meio inseguro — Boa noite…

Shino assistiu Naruto desaparecer pela porta.

Sim, um cara muito legal. Exceto pelo fato de ele ter ordem restritiva a pedido do ex-namorado. Uzumaki Naruto era um stalker que não conhecia limites para impor suas fantasias, dominado por uma necessidade tão grande de “salvar” e “ajudar” as pessoas que perdia a noção da realidade.

A “Only Human” acolhia qualquer doente. Até mesmo infratores reformados.

— Boa noite — respondeu ao olhar para o recém-chegado.

— Eu pensei bastante esses dias, sabe? No fim resolvi aparecer. O convite ainda está de pé? — sorriu ao final da frase. Pensou tanto naquilo… na verdade, Aburame Shino e seu jeito misterioso não saiu de sua mente! Começou a desconfiar que também estivesse ficando obcecado!

Shino não sorriu de volta. Não conseguia, por mais que tentasse. O simples pensamento de tirar os óculos ou sorrir lhe dava uma certeza tão grande de que seu pai morreria, que era incapaz de correr qualquer risco. Sabia que o medo era ilógico, mas não seria considerado doente caso conseguisse concretizar tais simples atos.

— Sim, seja bem-vindo.

Nesse momento duas mulheres passaram pela porta de entrada, muito parecidas. Claramente mãe e filha, sendo a adolescente mais jovem que Kiba. Cumprimentaram os dois e seguiram para dentro do prédio.

— Caralho… — Kiba não acreditou que ambas também fossem soropositivas. Olhou para Shino, em busca de confirmação. Afinal, Naruto disse que não era o dia do grupo dele e mesmo assim foi ali. Podia ser assim com as duas desconhecidas.

— Você não está sozinho, Kiba. Venha, vou te levar até a sala onde acontecem as sessões.

— Obrigado — o rapaz respondeu comovido. Aprendeu com a dor da experiência que guardar segredo sobre sua doença era a melhor solução. Não que quisesse enganar as pessoas, mas as reações de preconceito e medo que lhe direcionavam ao descobrir eram terríveis. Teve que mudar de colégio mais de uma vez. Na faculdade, sentia medo que descobrissem e o escorraçassem de novo e de novo, num ciclo sem fim.

Nunca pensou em entrar para um grupo de pessoas que partilhassem da mesma enfermidade! Quer dizer, ele já tinha ouvido falar sobre o grupo do AA, que ajudava alcoólicos. Mas um grupo de soropositivos? Um grupo de neuróticos? Uau! Por que a assistente social do hospital nunca lhe indicou? Ou a conselheira da escola? Onde estavam esses profissionais que podiam ter lhe mostrado um atalho no sofrimento? Passar o que passou, sozinho, deixou marcas que nunca esqueceria. Tinha a mãe e a irmã, mas o amor e o apoio que ofereciam não cobria todas as áreas que o convívio social exigia.

Shino, observador atento, aguardou que as emoções marcadas na face juvenil se acalmassem um pouco, então fez um gesto para que Kiba o seguisse e entraram pela porta de acesso interno, dando em um longo corredor.

— Do lado esquerdo, temos as salas dos psicólogos, de segunda a sexta oferecemos plantão emergencial, o dia todo e das sete às nove da noite para dar suporte aos grupos. Se precisar de ajuda pode vir a qualquer momento, só precisa fazer um rápido cadastro.

— Entendi.

— Do lado direito temos a sala onde as sessões acontecem, os banheiros e um pequeno espaço para socialização.

— Bacana.

Shino logo percebeu nas curtas palavras o quão nervoso o outro estava. Não podia julgá-lo, qualquer situação desconhecida era ameaçadora. Não ter o controle era assustador, lutava com esse medo todos os dias de sua vida e nem a medicação era o suficiente para libertá-lo de vez do transtorno.

— Seu orientador vai explicar tudo, mas você pode apenas se sentar e escutar. Não precisa participar com voz ativa, a não ser caso se sinta à vontade.

Kiba balançou as duas mãos, muito rápido.

— Não! Hoje não vou me sentir nada, só quero ouvir e ver como as coisas funcionam.

Shino acenou em concordância e fez um gesto indicando a porta aberta que levava a uma grande sala com cadeiras de aço dispostas em um círculo. Algumas pessoas já estavam lá dentro, sentadas. Outras conversavam espalhadas pela sala.

— Não se preocupe, eu estarei por aqui — Shino falou como incentivo.

— Obrigado, cara. Você é legal. Me assustou um pouco quando entrou no quarto, mas é legal! — não esperou resposta e foi sentar-se na formação de cadeiras e aguardar o começo da sessão.

Shino observou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a fazer suas obrigações como Coordenador. Ficou feliz de ver o rapaz por ali. Considerou uma vitória.

—--

Era tradição oferecer um modesto lanche depois das reuniões, para ajudar na integração e socialização. Shino ajudava a organizar tudo no salão adjunto. Mas naquela noite, usou isso como desculpa para ver como as coisas se saiam. Não entrou na sala ou atrapalhou a conversa, mas passou algumas vezes a mais pelo corredor, na esperança de entrever alguma coisa.

Por sorte, em certo momento, um dos participantes saiu para ir ao banheiro, bem na hora que Shino passava pelo corredor. A porta se abriu o bastante para que ele espiasse dentro da sala.

Ora pois, todo seu receio se dissipou.

Inuzuka Kiba estava na frente do grupo, visivelmente dando um depoimento. Gesticulava e se expressava com convicção, empolgado. Logo a porta foi fechada. E Shino pode voltar ao trabalho sem qualquer sombra de preocupação.

—--

Os dois se reencontraram quando tudo acabou. Os participantes da reunião seguiram para a sala ao lado, onde havia café e biscoitos. Circulou cumprimentando a todos com acenos e gestos de cabeça, de um jeito comedido. Só parou em frente a Kiba, sozinho naquele momento.

— Tudo bem?

— Tudo ótimo! — respondeu de boca cheia, fazendo farelos de biscoito voar — Ops, foi mal!

— Acontece.

— Pensei que eu ia ficar com vergonha, mas quando o pessoal começou a compartilhar a vida, eu quis dar meu testemunho e falei pra caralho! — riu baixinho.

Foi como se tirasse um peso dos ombros, poder botar para fora todas aquelas palavras. De modo honesto como todos que falaram até então. Contou sobre o ex-namorado promíscuo que tratou a relação de modo leviano, admitiu que foi um adolescente ingênuo ao não se proteger do jeito certo. Narrou como era difícil lidar com o preconceito e desconfiança da sociedade (e nessa hora sua honestidade crua arrancou algumas lágrimas dos ouvintes), por fim falou com amor da mãe e da irmã, seus maiores apoios para seguir com a vida.

— Ah, foi muito foda! Obrigado mesmo, Shino. Deve ser coisa do destino, você parar no meu quarto aquele dia! Quer ir… — a frase foi interrompida de modo brusco. Kiba se deu conta de que quase convidou Shino para sair e comer alguma coisa.

Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Não tinha mais tal direito. Era um soropositivo, certas interações estavam fora do seu alcance. Para sempre.

— O que foi? — Shino franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Nada, não. Besteira — desconversou — Acho que vou embora. Volto semana que vem, sem falta!

— Quer passar numa lanchonete antes? Depois te acompanho até a estação.

Kiba o olhou com espanto. Algumas pessoas passaram por eles e se despediram com um “até quarta-feira”.

— Tem… tem certeza? Eu… eu sou…

— Soropositivo? E eu sou obsessivo. Dividir uma refeição não vai mudar isso, vai?

Kiba não soube o que responder. Mais um dos frequentadores do grupo se despediu. Alguns saíram sem falar com ninguém. O número de gente diminuía.

— Tudo bem — concordou por fim. Shino era adulto, conhecia patologias e trabalhava com todo tipo de doente. Sabia onde estava se metendo, não? — Podemos comer alguma coisa.

Foi a vez deles se despedirem. A responsabilidade de fechar o prédio ficaria com Shikamaru, outro Coordenador que trabalhava na ONG.

Ao sair na noite quente, começaram a caminhar lado a lado. Kiba riu baixinho.

— Você faz isso com todos? Chamar pra sair?

— Não — Shino respondeu sem hesitar — Desde que comecei a trabalhar na “Only Human” foi a primeira vez.

— Caralho, que cantada! — a risada aumentou.

— Não sou bom com “cantadas”, me desculpe. Sou pior com cantadas do que com piadas — suspirou — A obsessão controla minha mente, tenho que lutar com ela o tempo todo. Mas desde que te conheci, você esteve em meus pensamentos também. Não posso nem dizer que é uma “atração” do tipo que as pessoas saudáveis sentem. Não tenho parâmetros de comparação.

— E isso é bom? — Kiba soou distante. Não queria se tornar objeto de obsessão e piorar a vida de alguém. Também não queria alimentar nenhum tipo de esperanças, já sofreu demais com rejeição para arriscar.

— Não sei. Vamos descobrir, continue vindo todas as quartas. Aceite a ajuda que oferecem. Me conheça melhor. E me permita te conhecer melhor.

Kiba não respondeu. O convite era sensato. Ao menos amizade podia surgir ali, não? Shino o encontrou e ofereceu aceitação quando já estava acostumado a ver costas se voltando e pessoas se afastando.

Então sentiu uma mão corajosa e atrevida entrelaçar-lhe a sua. Ficou tão chocado com o gesto que não reagiu. Nem podia se lembrar de quando foi o último contato físico que teve com alguém que não fosse sua mãe e irmã. Ou profissional da saúde verificando seu estado. Por Deus, ele era soropositivo! Os outros tinham medo até de chegar perto quando descobriam isso. E agora um cara que mal conhecia segurava sua mão?!

Shino leu todos aqueles pensamentos no rosto de Kiba. O rapaz era um livro aberto! Acabou por dar um apertão encorajador, antes de erguer o braço e trazer a mão de Kiba junto para dar ênfase ao que diria:

— Isso não transmite HIV — falou com firmeza — Isso não é romântico, nem sexual. É apenas humano.

Pelo pouco que conviveu com Kiba, podia dizer que aquele era um dos grandes sofrimentos do rapaz: a falta de contato. Shino era do tipo mais restrito. Todavia, sabia que muitos gostavam de toques, de abraços, de sentir o calor de outrem.

Kiba perdeu alguns segundos observando o homem que caminhava ao seu lado, buscando algo na expressão séria que nem ele próprio sabia o que era.

Loucura. Loucura total! Mas… por que não?

— Okay! — ele sorriu devolvendo o apertão na mão alheia — Então vamos descobrir!

Um soropositivo e um cara com transtorno obsessivo. Combinação que nenhum deles jamais ia imaginar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado! Resolvi usar o tema "Representatividade" na hora de escolher a doença. HIV ainda é um assunto tabu na sociedade, em todas as esferas. Temos muito o que mudar ainda.
> 
> Mas desistir não é uma opção ^.~


End file.
